


Ezra's Life

by lukemoss1998



Series: Star wars rebels [2]
Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Alliance To Restore The Republic, F/M, Imperial Empire, New Republic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 08:34:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12406884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lukemoss1998/pseuds/lukemoss1998





	1. Ezra's birthday

Happy fourth birthday Ezra, said all of Ezra's friends and family. Everybody all sat around the Bridger house watching as the newly turned electric blue eyed Ezra opened presents left right and centre they all smiled as the wrapping paper went and covered Ezra then suddenly the front door opened and in came wave after wave of imperial stormtroopers Ezra's parents told everyone to leave through the roof and to take little Ezra with them while they stayed behind they looked at eachother then said trust in the force then they where gone the troopers had killed Ephraim and Mira Bridger and than destroyed the house.

The stormtroopers had know idea that young Ezra Bridger survived and that he will never know if his parents survived too or if they died.


	2. Seven years old

Three years later a seven year old Ezra Bridger stood right outside his old family home which is now a bad memory from his young life now Ezra would try and find a place to sleep no one on Lothal spoke to him out of fear of being arrested for talking to a Bridger.  
The Bridgers were part of the Rebellion there part was being the voices of hope but now they are one with the force as the Jedi of old would say. The last three years of Ezra's Life has been hard spending day after day alone he became mute and stopped speaking altogether. Ezra heard music and when he listened to it the music always lead him to food, water, shelter and safety Ezra put his trust in the music know matter what the seven year old thought the music was his guide through the cold and heartless capital city of Lothal.


End file.
